


Predictable

by glass_damask



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flowers, Romance, Sunsets, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_damask/pseuds/glass_damask
Summary: Two friends find each other in a park.





	Predictable

**Author's Note:**

> yeah... i had the genius idea of just simply deleting this from my (kinda) older account here, instead of just orphaning it, so i have to post it here again.
> 
> in any case, this isn't that good, but i mainly just wanted to try and practice brevity--hope it's good enough in that department!

Though in the midst of spring, the park wasn't as teeming with people as Kurapika thought it would be. The clouds in the sky had turned pink, complimenting the setting sun. Despite the fact that the sun was no longer blinding the residents of Yorknew, the young man still kept a sun hat on as he strolled around the park.  
  
A young lady noticed Kurapika's white hat bob among the taller bushes and smiled at some inward joke before suddenly appearing at his side. She quickly fell into step with him; neither chose to cut through the silence that began to form around them.  
  
While the two wouldn't say they were friends of long standing, the amicable silences they always found themselves in were quick to say otherwise.  
  
"Soo," {Name} eventually breathed, with no real purpose. Half the time, the young man would simply ignore her shamelessly poor attempts at conversation, yet this time he couldn't help but snicker.  
  
It was in these rare moments that {Name} would try harder at getting him to talk. Even rarer was the fact that she didn't have to this time. "I'm alright, if that's what you're going to ask," Kurapika said, recovering from his mirth. This conversation must have unfolded at least a hundred times by now--she was never much for unpredictability.  
  
What she was, however, was a romantic. Before their conversation could wane into silence, {Name} slipped her hand into Kurapika's, and her warmth caused the young man to finally realize just how chilly Yorknew City's breeze was.  
  
Kurapika felt a blush slowly crawl up his neck and jaw, soon resting in his cheeks, but tried to distract himself by gripping her hand in his a bit tighter.  
  
Mercifully, {Name} failed to notice his subdued reaction; she was focused on some of the flowers that lined the park's winding paths.  
  
Without saying a word, {Name} led Kurapika by the hand to a well-trimmed shrub adorned with white clematis.  
  
He couldn't help but smile, watching the young lady gush over the flowers in front of them. He loathed himself for not actually listening to what she was saying, but he was just too caught up in the situation itself to really put in the effort.  
  
While the two have been in nearly the exact same situation time and time again--at this point, he wouldn't be surprised if this was the very same bush she'd pointed out before--Kurapika still loved the passion {Name} possessed. He loved the way she kept catching him at odd hours, even if all she'd get out of it was a semisilent walk. He loved the way she'd still try and talk to him, even if he couldn't add much to the conversation. He loved how pleasantly predictable this makeshift routine of theirs was.  
  
With having found out the Spiders' wherabouts in Yorknew, sleep had become increasingly elusive to the young man, relaxation even more so.  
  
But, when around {Name}, he could come as close to relaxation as he possibly could. While he couldn't outright forget his mission, the pressure and stress of it all was, at the very least, eased a bit around her.  
  
Her predictability helped ground him.  
  
He needed that.  
  
He needed her.


End file.
